Toshiro's 15 year old girlfriend
by helium-kiss
Summary: •Toshiro/Hime• One-shot • "It was only a kiss, Shiro-kun. I bet… your first kiss!" And Orihime had guessed right. • Revised • Rated K •


**Toshiro's 15-year-old Girlfriend**

_**Revised: So, this was my first Hitsuhime fic, I hope you enjoy and review, hopefully this revised version will be better than the first. Enjoy!**_

• **For those of you who don't know-**

_This is a flashback or in the past._

This is present tense. **•**

•

_"Oh, you're just too cute, Toshi-kun!" Orihime exclaimed_

_"Please don't call me that…" Toshiro sighed. Orihime wrapped her arms around him, almost strangling him._

_"But Toshi-kun is a really cute nickname!" Orihime pouted giving him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed a deep red as she smothered him. "Or do you like Shiro-kun more?" Orihime asked quizzically, contemplating which sounded better._

That was five weeks ago and 'Shiro' had definitly stuck. Orihime Inoue and Toshiro Hitsugaya had been a couple for about 3 months. The relationship had started when Orihime went to the Soul Society to save one of her friends, Rukia Kuchiki, that's when Orihime and Toshiro had first seen each other. It definitely wasn't love at first sight, but feelings had formed over time as they kept on having to interact with each other. It was a natural progression of childish teasing to flirting, they eventually decided to see how things went if they were in a relationship.

"Why is there a child in the Soul Society?" Orihime had whispered, not wanting to be rude, but Hitsugaya had heard anyway. Their feelings for one another had blossomed from that point onwards; with Rangiku spending more time with Orihime it was only natural Hitsugaya saw more of her aswell. He still hated it when she called him a 'kid' or a 'little boy' but he endured it.

He also hated it when she called him 'cute'.

He sighed as he stepped into the "Human World" once again from the Soul Society. He was coming to visit Orihime, a usual occurence as it was quite hassling for her coming to visit him in the Soul Society. Also if he didn't go over and visit her, maybe because he was too tired or had too much paper-work, she would call him on his mobile none-stop till he came to see her, however that was only in extreme cases.

He put his hands in his new blue faded jeans that Orihime had bought for him and had insisted he wear when he came to the Human World because he looked 'cute' in them. He stepped through the thresh-hold of the gate to the human world and took a quick glance around. Even after 3 months of dating he still had trouble remembering where her house was, he still wasn't that used to the Human World so he got lost quite easily. It took a while, with what should have been a 10 minute walk taking twice as long, but he finally reached her house after a few wrong turns. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Shir-," She cut herself off when he raised a brow and looked slightly annoyed. Orihime's eyebrows knitted together "but I like to call you that."

"I know, but I _don't_ like you calling me that." Toshiro stated then entered her apartment while she followed closely behind, shutting the door in the process.

Toshiro liked Orihime's apartment, it was clean and tidy, but still had small ornaments to suggest it had a lively owner, -who would've thought _Orihime_ would keep her house clean-. It suited her, the small, cosy apartment, it was perfect for her.

"Would you like anything to drink, Shirooo?" Orihime sang while skipping to the kitchen and stressing his nick-name, Toshiro scowled at this.

"No thanks," He replied and sat down on her sofa whilst waiting for her to return from the kitchen.

"Okay, do you want to go anywhere? Like… the park!" Orihime asked excitedly, having an epiphany.

"Tch, so childish…" Toshiro muttered, but couldn't suppress the smirk growing on his lips, of course Orihime would want to go to the park. "Fine, if you want."

"Yes! You'll look so cute on the baby swings!" Orihime cried running over and hugging him into her well developed chest. Toshiro escaped, gasping for air, he muttered an irritated "I'm not that young, damn it! I'm older than you..." Then quickly stood up while Orihime shoved on a jacket and they headed to the park.

•

"Come and join me on the swings, Shiro!" Orihime shouted to Toshiro who sat grumpily on a park bench.

"No," was his short reply.

"Pleasee," Orihime whined "please, please, please, please?" She asked and Toshiro rolled his eyes while he walked over and sat next to her on the other swing, at the same time Orihime swung up and down happily, but suddenly stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Inoue!"

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, Sado-kun, Uryū-kun." Orihime beamed as she dug her heel into the dry dirt ground and walked over to the wooden fence while her friends stopped over the other side.

"Is that Captain Hitsugaya over there?" Rukia asked. Orihime turned to glance at Toshiro who wasn't looking too happy at seeing the group.

"Hey! Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted. Toshiro scowled.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." Toshiro called over.

"Whatever. I see you're where you belong, in a kiddie's park." Ichigo laughed, but Toshiro grimaced at this and proceeded to make a rude hand gesture at Ichigo.

"I'm seriously thinking of using Hyōrinmaru some time soon…" Toshiro muttered

"Maybe you could join him too Rukia, you're small enough." Ichigo smirked and with that Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"We're sorry for disturbing you Orihime-chan, we'll get going now." Uryū spoke up and Rukia dragged Ichigo away, while Chad nodded to Orihime then they all left.

"What a bunch of-,"

"Shiro, they're my friends." Orihime interrupted him.

"Well they're not mine." Toshiro said coldly while standing up. "Can we please go, Orihime?" He asked putting his hand in his backpockets and walking over to Orihime who was still leaning on the fence.

"But I'm your friend, right?" Orihime grinned.

"You're my _girl__-_friend." Toshiro corrected, smirking at her.

"Yep!" Orihime blushed ecstatically leaning closer to him and placing her soft lips on his.

Toshiro's face grew bright red as Orihime closed her eyes. 'Orihime…' and before he knew it the moment was over.

"Let's go then." Orihime smiled then giggled at Toshiro's face. "It was only a kiss, Shiro-kun. I bet… your first kiss!" Orihime was then the one to laugh out loud as Toshiro's face grew brighter.

And Orihime had guessed right.

•

**So, that's the revised version, thank you for reading!**


End file.
